


Regrets

by coveredbyroses



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Future Fic, Gen, Old Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23082118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: An old man now, Dean reflects on the past.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Regrets

In the year 2050, Dean is very much an old man at the age of seventy-one. He’s ancient really, among hunters at least (so few manage to make it past forty), and still a legend after all these years (much to his chagrin of course). His hair’s thin and stark white now, face wrinkled and weathered; deep lines mapping out a lifetime of love and horror and heartache.

He sits at a diner booth, not unlike the thousands he’s frequented over the years, arthritic fingers curled around hot ceramic. He studies her through the steam, and though his vision is failing him now, he can still see the clear brilliance and familiarity of her eyes. He watches her take a sip, watches her blink slow.

“Any regrets?” she asks him after a swallow, and he takes his time with an answer because he’s not quite ready to lose himself in that, he’s too tired to dredge up all that blood and pain. He thinks hard, tries to find a suitable answer. He could tell her he regrets all the innocent lives he couldn’t save, or the terrible things he’d said to loved ones out of frustration and anger. He could tell her he regrets not appreciating the beauty this world would occasionally offer him; of golden sunrises and sweet Spring showers - but those autumn eyes are so deep and wide and waiting. She deserves his absolute truth.

He sets his mug down, smiles kind as a couple passes the booth, then levels his misty eyes back on his niece. With a tight throat and cracked, aged-gravel voice, says,

“I regret failing your father.”


End file.
